Hug
by sunchi
Summary: "—Kalau kau menangis, aku akan memelukmu sampai kau tenang, kalau perlu sampai tertidur!" SHINee EXO—SHINeEXO fanfiction. Minho—Kyungsoo!


**.**

**Hug**

_**Summary**_**:** "_—_Kalau kau menangis, aku akan memelukmu sampai kau tenang, kalau perlu sampai tertidur!" SHINee EXO—SHINeEXO fanfiction. Minho—Kyungsoo!

**Warn**: Karakter milik YME, fanfiksi ini murni dari imajinasi saya. Bila ada kesamaan imajinasi mungkin karena takdir dari YME. Typo dkk manusawi. Jadi maaf bila typo dkk hadir di sini.

.

.

**sunflawless**

.

_"_Jangan menangis, jangan menangis._"_

_Ia_ berjongkok di hadapan bocah yang memiliki ukuran mata besar seperti dirinya untuk menyamakan posisinya dengan temannya yang sedang menangis. Bocah tinggi itu menepuk-nepuk kepala teman sekelas yang lebih pendek daripadanya, senyum cerah terpatri jelas di wajah tampannya_._

_"Hiks." _—dan bocah pendek yang diketahui bernama Kyungsoo itu tetap menangis di pojok kelas_._

Laki-laki berumur 9 tahun itu menggembungkan pipinya karena temannya itu tak kunjung berhenti menangis. Padahal hanya dikerjai sedikit oleh teman sekelasnya—dalam rangka untuk memberikan kejutan di hari ulangtahun Kyungsoo—dengan menyembunyikan tas yang berisi banyak buku di perpustakaan yang berada di sebelah kelasnya_._

"Hei, hei, tidak baik menangis terus~" Bocah itu kembali mengelus rambut halus Kyungsoo.

Laki-laki dengan tinggi yang tidak umum untuk anak seusianya—Choi Minho—itu mendesah pelan karena Kyungsoo tetap tidak mau berhenti menangis. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah di dalam hati Minho, karena ia termasuk orang yang mengusulkan ide dan yang paling bersemangat. Dan tentu saja, Minho turut berpartisipasi dalam acara membuat kejutan untuk Kyungsoo yang merupakan teman sekaligus tetangganya_._

_"_T-tapi aku takut kalau Siwon _seonsaegnim _mengomeliku seperti tadi karena_—hiks_!—aku lupa membawa pekerjaan rumahku…." Kyungsoo kembali menangis, lebih kencang kali ini_. _

Dan tangis Kyungsoo yang mengeras membuat Minho semakin bingung harus melakukan apa. Minho bukan tipe orang yang bisa mengubah_ mood_ siapapun dengan cepatnya seperti Park Chanyeol, teman satu timnya saat bermain bola di lapangan perumahan. Minho adalah tipe yang sulit bisa mengerti perasaan seseorang secepat kilat. Bahkan Minho tahu kalau Kyungsoo menangis saat temannya menepuk pundaknya dan menunjuk Kyungsoo yang sudah menangis di pojok kelas_._

Minho menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia melihat ke kanan dan kiri, mencari sesuatu yang kira-kira bisa mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo dari ketakutan yang bahkan sudah menjadi makan sehari-hari Minho dan teman seperjuangannya—sang kakak tercinta Kyuhyun dan Changmin_._

_"_Kyung, sudah sore, _lho._ Pulang yuk!" Minho tersenyum1 juta watt sambil mengulur tangannya, berharap Kyungsoo akan meraih tangannya dan mengangguk; lalu tersenyum cerah seperti biasanya. "Ayo!"

Dengan mata sembabnya, Kyungsoo menengok uluran tangan Minho. Kemudian beralih menatap mata Minho yang besar, seperti matanya._ "_…t-tapi bagaimana kalau Siwon _seonsaengnim _memberitahu _eomma _kalau aku tidak membawa PR? Bagaimana kalau _eomma_ akan mengomeliku? Bagaimana kalau_—"_

"Kyungsoo sudahla_—_"

_"_Bagaimana kalau _eomma _akan menghukumku? Bagaimana kalau—kalau _eomma _memberitahu _appa _dan _appa_ marah juga padaku? Aku, aku…_"_

…Dan Kyungsoo menangis lagi, lebih kencang_. _

Sementara Si Bungsu Choi menundukkan kepalanya, mengacak-acak rambutnya—frustasi_._

Pikir_._

Pikir_._

Pikir_._

Pikir_—_

_Grep!_

Minho menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo_, _meremasnya agak kuat sehingga Kyungsoo berhenti menangis dan menatap Minho dengan mata sembabnya_. "_Dengan Kyung, aku bukan tipe orang yang_—" _Minho menggaruk telinganya_, _mencari kalimat yang kira-kira pas untuk ia perdengarkan kepada Kyungsoo_. "—_Aku bukan seorang _happy virus_ seperti Chanyeol dan Jonghyun dengan perkataan dan tingkah idiotnya atau apalah itu namanya_—_karena jujur aku agak_gengsi_ kalau melakukan hal-hal idiot yang dilakukan Chanyeol dan Jonghyun untuk menghibur seseorang(tapi jujur aku sangatsangat_sangat _ingin mencoba menjadi agak idiot seperti mereka, kehidupan mereka sebagai manusia dengan tingkah idiot itu menarik bagiku_._)_. _Aku hanya bisa melakukan sesuatu yang wajar dan romantis_—_ehem, enggan kuakui tapi aku memang ahli dalam bersikap romantis kepada siapapun_. _Tapi yang jelas…._" _Minho menunduk, mengatur napasnya karena terlalu lama bicara dan menggaruk telinganya_—_lagi_._

Hening_._

Hening_._

Hening_…_

_"_Yang_ …_ jelas…?_" _Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, rupaya ia penasaran dengan kalimat yang selanjutnya keluar dari mulut Minho_._

_"_Yang jelas…._" _Bocah jangkung itu menggantungkan perkataannya lagi_. _Membuat Kyungsoo jadi tambah penasaran karenanya_._ Sangat amat penasaran_. "_Y-yang jelas_—"_

_Grep!_

Minho memeluk Kyungsoo_._

Erat_._ Sangat_._

Dan bisa kaugambarkan sendiri ekspresi Kyungsoo saat itu_._

Kaget? Yap_._

Bingung? Tentu_._

_"—_Kalau kau menangis, aku akan memelukmu sampai kau tenang, kalau perlu sampai tertidur!_" _Minho tersenyum lebar, memeluk Kyungsoo lebih erat, memberikan suatu perasaan yang Kyungsoo sendiri sulit untuk menjelaskannya_._

_'Hangat….'_

Bocah bermarga Do itu menutup matanya, membiarkan dirinya sedikit rileks untuk beberapa saat_. 'Rasanya … hangat ini … bukan hangat di tubuh saja. Kehangatan ini ada di dalam….' _Kyungsoo menyamankan posisinya, agar bisa lebih rileks lagi dan mencoba untuk menerka, di bagian tubuh mana rasa hangat yang Kyungsoo rasakan saat ini?

_'Hatiku … hangat….'_

Ah, Si Manis Kyungsoo sudah menemukannya_._

_"_Jadi_." _Minho melepas pelukannya dari Kyungsoo_._ Ia tersenyum, begitu cerah_. _Mengalahkan cerahnya sinar mentari di siang hari_. "_Ayo pulang!_" _Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk yang kedua kali_._

Dan kali ini Kyungsoo menerimanya_._

Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Minho yang lebih besar darinya dengan erat, sangat erat_. _Lalu berusaha bangkit—namun rasanya sangat sulit_. _Kakinya terasa lemas—kram tepatnya—karena ditekuk terus selama kurang lebih 1 jam lamanya.

Tapi, ada Minho di sana_._ Dengan mudahnya, ia buat Kyungsoo berdiri tegak seperti biasa_. _Senyum cerah itu masih belum hilang dari wajah tampannya, bahkan mungkin semakin cerah bagi Do Kyungsoo_. _

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, sementara Minho tersenyum puas_. _Bocah jangkung dan bocah pendek itu berjalan beriringan, sesekali Minho menuturkan beberapa humor yang terkesan _garing. _Terlalu garing_. _(Salahkan selera humor Minho yang terlalu 'pasaran' dan juga suasana canggung yang terjadi di antara Kyungsoo dan Minho di sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju rumah).

_._

_**sunflawless**_

_._

_"_Nah, sudah sampai_." _

Minho memamerkan cengirnya, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih bersihnya_._

Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia menyeka air matanya yang masih tersisa di ekor matanya_. _Merapikan lagi penampilannya agar terlihat lebih baik saat ia bertatap muka dengan kedua orangtuanya_._ Senyum tipis terlukis di wajah manisnya_. "_Ah, _ne. _Terima kasih, ya,_" _ucap Kyungsoo, perlahan senyum tipis itu berubah menjadi senyum yang manis semanis gula_. _(Ah, tidak. Bahkan lebih manis dari gula.).

Minho tersenyum puas untuk yang kesekian kali karena Kyungsoo sudah tersenyum, walau matanya masih tampak bengkak karena menangis terlalu lama._ "_Jangan menangis lagi, ya!_" _serunya mantap, ia mengelus manja helai rambut Kyungsoo_. "_Dan juga aku—mewakili teman-temanku yang lain—minta maaf, ya_._ Hehe_…." _Minho mengulurkan tangannya, kali ini untuk meminta maaf kepada Kyungsoo_._

Kyungsoo mengangguk, menjabat tangan Minho. "Sudah kumaafkan kok," ujarnya, tetap tersenyum manis_._

Minho tersenyum mantap untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, ya!" Ia menundukkan kepalanya, lalu berbalik dan mulai berjalan menuju rumahnya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Kyungsoo_._

_Grep!_

_"_…eh?_"_

Bocah Choi membelalakkan matanya, merasakan sepasang tangan mungil memeluknya dari belakang. Sangat erat, dan Minho tidak tega untuk melepasnya secara paksa. Karena ia tahu, yang memeluknya pasti bukan manusia-menakutkan-yang-mengenakan-pakaian-serba-h itam yang biasa ia baca di komik_ Detective Conan. _

"Kyungsoo?" Minho memutar kepalanya 90 derajat, berusaha melihat wajah Kyungsoo lebih jelas_._

Namun, bocah manis itu terlalu pendek bagi seorang bocah jangkung dan ia membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Minho. Dengan kemampuan memutar kepala yang tidak sehebat burung hantu, jelas-jelas Minho kesulitan untuk melakukan kontak mata dengan Kyungsoo. Dan anehnya, Kyungsoo tetap tidak mau melepasnya walau Minho sudah melakukan beberapa upaya agar Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya—seperti memanggil nama Kyungsoo dan menggerakkan sedikit tubuhnya_._

_"_Minho." Kyungsoo berbicara, terdengar serius_._

_"_Y-ya?_"_

_"_…janjimu tadi…_." _

…Oh, jika saja Minho bisa melihat dengan jela_s_ wajah Kyungsoo saat ini, mungkin Minho akan segera mencubit dan memeluk Kyungsoo karena—Ya Tuhan, wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah seperti seorang gadis yang baru saja jatuh cinta itu terlalu manis!

Minho terdiam sebentar, mengingat janji apa yang tadi ia berikan kepada Kyungsoo. "…ah, iya. Aku ingat, kok. Tenang saja!" Minho tersenyum ceria, menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyungsoo dengan susah payah. "Nah, sekarang lepas, ya. Aku mau pulang~" Perlahan, Minho melepaskan kedua tangan Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati dari perutnya, lalu berbalik dan melihat Kyungsoo sebentar_. _

Dan Minho kembali dikejutkan dengan wajah memerah Kyungsoo_._

"K-Kyungsoo…." Mata Minho yang besar semakin besar, ia benar-benar terkejut dengan wajah Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba saja seperti itu_. _"Wajahmu kenapa—"

"J-jangan tanya!" Kyungsoo berbalik, berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Mengabaikan Minho yang sekarang masih berusaha mengerti alasan kenapa wajah Kyungsoo memerah seperti itu_. _

Jalan_._

Jalan_. _

Jalan_—_

_Grep_

Minho menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo_._

Dan_—_

_Chu~_

Minho mencium pipi kiri Kyungsoo_._

Diam_._

Diam_._

Diam_—_

"YAH! MINHO APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Dan Minho berlari menjauh sambil tertawa lepas, membiarkan Kyungsoo dengan wajahya yang semakin memerah akibat insiden 'kecil' yang diakibatkan oleh Si Bungsu dari Kyuline_._

* * *

_E _N_ D_

* * *

**Author's Note**:

_Annyeonghaseyo_! Sunflawless kembali dari hiatus~! Apa kabar semuanya?!

_Anyway_ gimana nih fanfiksinya? Apa ada yang merasa _aneh_ karena _pairing_-nya Minho-Kyungsoo? Haha~! Awalnya aku juga agak ngerasa aneh _sih_ nulis fanfiksi MinSoo begini. Kurang dapet _feel_ di awal huhu. Tapi pas buka folder SHINeEXO terus ketemu foto Minho-Kyungsoo, _feel_-nya tiba-tiba dapet aja 8')

Akhir kata, berminat meninggalkan jejak? x)

Unyu regards, sunflawless.


End file.
